


kiss and make out

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: they finally have a safe place to be.





	kiss and make out

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd, unedited.

The only secret place they have is the washroom. The boys washroom is the least clean place on the whole earth, and yet, it’s the only place they can sneak into.

Sehun taps his feet impatiently, looking at his watch, then back at the door. The pungent smell of the urine and sewage stings his nose, making him gasp in a good breath in and hold it there. It’s the worst place to make out, Sehun knows, but some part of him is glad at least he gets to make out with a boy. The boy is his boyfriend. The thought makes him giggle. He’s gay and has a boyfriend!

The door slams onto the wall, rusty iron pieces fall from it noisily. Junmyeon and Sehun wince, waiting for the ringing of the door to stop. Junmyeon has his nose closed, too. He comes closer to Sehun, a smile behind his hand. Sehun is gay and has a boyfriend who is a year older than him and is definitely going to be the best outgoing student. Sehun’s chest swells with pride.

“I found a new place,” Junmyeon announces. His free hand reaches to Sehun’s, they entwine their fingers naturally. “Which is so much better than here, and it’s safe, too.”

Sehun squeezes their hands. The kissing has to wait, then.

  
  


Twenty five minutes later, Sehun finds himself in Junmyeon’s room. Sehun is a little confused now. He looks at Junmyeon with his eyebrows furrowed, tilts his head, and pouts.

“I moved out with my hyung,” Junmyeon explains, beaming at Sehun. “And he’s working right now, nine to five.”

Sehun’s confused look changes to a smiling one. He untangles their fingers and hugs Junmyeon, holding him close, pressing on his back. Junmyeon’s body is warm through the t-shirt, his hair tickles Sehun’s ear a little, and he feels the small kiss Junmyeon presses on his shoulders.

They sit on the edge of the bed once they break the hug. Sehun is quick to pull Junmyeon into a kiss. His one hand on the back of Junmyeon’s neck, another caressing Junmyeon’s cheeks.

He presses several kisses on Junmyeon’s lips, kissing him tenderly as Junmyeon’s hands move around his body, trying to find a proper place to settle so he can focus entirely on making out. Sehun moans when Junmyeon’s hands rest on the swell of his ass, moving up and down, sometimes past Sehun’s pants and his underwear, sometimes to bring him closer.

The room is quiet, with occasional soft moans from them, the bed creaking weirdly when they move their legs. Their lips move smoothly against each other’s, breathing heavily through their noses and mouths, taking the smallest possible breaks.

Sehun loses his balance, his body moving back suddenly -- he ends up falling side-ways on the bed, almost falls off the bed if Junmyeon doesn’t pull at his t-shirt.

Junmyeon lets out a wheezy laughter. “Careful, Sehun,” he pulls at the t-shirt hard, making Sehun roll onto his stomach. “What the hell was that?”

“I lost balance,” Sehun mutters against the bed sheet, embarrassed.

He feels the bed dip next to him. Junmyeon turns him sideways again, and lays next to him, head supported on his palm, grinning. He’s so hot in that position, Sehun has to physically scoot closer to him and press a kiss on his goddamn face. The kiss ends up half on Junmyeon’s lips and half on his cheek. Junmyeon wraps his free arm around Sehun’s torso, pulls him close (he’s so strong, oh god, Sehun is so so gay). “Don’t fall again.”

“I won’t,” Sehun mutters. “You better forget that, hyung.”

Junmyeon chuckles but doesn’t reply.

Sehun can’t stop staring at Junmyeon. His smooth, soft hair is styled up. His beautiful, beautiful eyes are intimidating but soft. His perfect button nose deserves a kiss. All of Junmyeon deserves a kiss.

Sehun notices how calm Junmyeon’s eyes are as Junmyeon stares back at him, moving around his face, smiling just a little. Junmyeon leans in, eyes low, and Sehun closes his eyes. He feels the nice, soft lips against his own. Sehun wiggles himself closer, trying his best not to break the kiss. 

Junmyeon’s tongue licks at his bottom lip, catching him by surprise. “Open your mouth,” Junmyeon whispers against his lips. “Just a little.”

Sehun obliges. They’ve done it once, and he likes it — just not as much as normal kissing. The best part of this is how much noise Junmyeon makes. Junmyeon’s tongue is warm, it presses against his own, and that sends tingles all over his body. Junmyeon sucks on Sehun’s tongue carefully, then resumes to move it around his mouth. Every second of it gives Sehun shivers and tingles over his body, in places he’s too shy to talk about.

Junmyeon groans softly while retreating his tongue, and presses another kiss on Sehun’s lips. Sehun rubs his thighs together, biting on his bottom lip when he opens his eyes.

“I like you so much,” Junmyeon mutters. His cheeks tinge pink, he drops his head onto his biceps, panting. 

Sehun laughs. “That’s so random.” But he’s leaning in to press a kiss on Junmyeon’s cheek. He gestures Junmyeon to move away, so they can stay on the middle of the bed and neither of them fall down. Sehun breaths out, smiling to himself. “I like you too, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaa soft gays being soft gays. can you tell im starving kisses gay??????? well, i am. ANYWAY I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET ME KNOW IF YOU DID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> (you can yell at me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/royalkjmyeon) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cherrykims)!!!!! uwu <3)


End file.
